


Oh, don't you dare look back

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [43]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Cultural Differences, Dancing, Drunk Dancing, Eventual Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prequel, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Smuga has a big crush on Wilmowski, Song: Shut up and dance (Walk the Moon), Wilmowski to cicha woda, Wilmuga, jedna wyprawa nie została nigdy do końca opowiedziana nikomu, niby na haju ale jednak nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Każdy podróżnik przeżył na jakiejś swojej wyprawie coś, o czym innym nie opowie i już.Wilmowski nie wierzył w prawdziwość tych słów, póki sam czegoś takiego nie doświadczył... a Smuga nie wierzył, że jego przyjaciel potrafi spontanicznie i świadomie zarazem aż tak pojechać po bandzie.(Można uznać za zainspirowane fragmentem piosenki "Shut up and dance with me")
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, mentioned: Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Oh, don't you dare look back

Każdy podróżnik przeżył na którejś z wypraw coś, o czym nikomu nie opowie. Czy to z zażenowania, czy z braku siły do tłumaczenia czegoś, co było humorem sytuacyjnym, czy raczej ze zdrowego rozsądku, by potencjalni słuchacze nie zeszli na zawał, słysząc o okropieństwach niecywilizowanych zakątków globu.  
Każdy z nich przeżył coś takiego. Koniec, kropka.  
Andrzej Wilmowski parsknął śmiechem, gdy powiedziano mu o tym po raz pierwszy. Wziął to po prostu za żart, tylko i wyłącznie.  
Ale kamienne miny Smugi i kartografa Browna mówiły wyraźnie, że nigdy nie byli bardziej poważni.  
Umilkł więc, uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- Ale… poważnie?  
\- Poważnie – Smuga powoli skinął głową – To niepisana tradycja. Tak już jest.  
\- Tradycja to duże słowo – Brown zamachał dłonią – Bardziej fatum bym powiedział. Są po prostu… hm… takie sprawy, które udało się przetrwać w dziczy, ale choćby opowiedzenie o nich siedząc przy herbatce w londyńskiej bibliotece jest nie do pomyślenia i już.   
\- Hm – Wilmowski niepewnie zerknął na nich, już bez takiego przekonania spytał – Wy też macie za sobą… coś takiego…?  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Każdy ma. Ale nie każdy się przyzna.  
Wilmowski znów lekko się zaśmiał.  
\- A ty się przyznasz? – spytał wprost.  
Smuga z wahaniem pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak, powiedzmy, że mam na koncie coś, czego wolałbym nie opowiadać nikomu… i kilka rzeczy, których nie powiem komuś, komu nie ufam. Po prostu.   
Wilmowski z namysłem pokiwał wtedy głową.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc… ciekawi mnie, co to może być… z racji tego, co już słyszałem o wyprawach… jest więc jakaś klasyfikacja i to nie były rzeczy dość dziwne, by je przemilczeć. No dobra, niby to rozumiem, ale wciąż to… to trochę dziwne.  
Dwaj podróżnicy wymienili się spojrzeniami. Brown lekko pobłażliwie się uśmiechnął.  
\- Zrozumie pan to i to szybko, panie Wilmowsky.  
\- Tak pan uważa, panie Brown? – uśmiechnął się geograf.  
\- O tak. Skoro rusza pan po raz drugi w daleki świat z tym oto Smugą, coś dziwnego spotka was na pewno.  
\- Nie kracz – Smuga posłał mu ostre spojrzenie.  
Wilmowski zaczął się znów cicho śmiać.

Trzy lata później przestał go bawić ten żart.

Choć na początku nie wiedział, że właśnie tworzą pointę tej anegdotki, momentalnie zapomniał, że kiedykolwiek się śmiał, ledwie spośród listowia amazońskiej dżungli wysunęły się smukłe, ciemne sylwetki wojowników.  
Jego dłoń automatycznie spoczęła na karabinie.  
\- Nie – szepnął Smuga cicho – Puść.  
Przez ponad pięć lat ich znajomości nauczył się już, że w kryzysowej sytuacji należy słuchać go bez gadania, choćby oczekiwał od niego najbardziej absurdalnych rzeczy.   
Odsunął dłoń od broni, dostrzegł jak przyjaciel uniósł ręce wnętrzem do przybyłych, mówiąc coś powoli, z lekkim zaśpiewem, wielokrotnie powtarzając jedno słowo.  
I choć Wilmowski nie rozumiał za cholerę, co się dzieje, cierpliwie czekał na wynik negocjacji. Nie próbował się wtrącać. Skądś wiedział, że jeśli ktoś może ich wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji, to Smuga. Przecież już tyle razy służył im za dyplomatę w takich chwilach.  
Wojownicy powoli opuścili broń, z coraz większym przejęciem zerkali właśnie na milczącego wciąż geografa.   
Smuga coś mówił, potem dyskutujący z nim Indianin zawahał się, wstrząsnął przystrojoną barwnie włócznią.  
Podróżnik po może sekundzie namysłu skłonił się lekko, a potem ku przerażeniu Wilmowskiego sięgnął po nóż. Nie wbił go jednak w pierś wojownika. Uniósł ostrze delikatnie, rozciął samym czubkiem wnętrze swojej dłoni.  
Krople krwi spadły na ziemię.  
Wojownicy z wyraźnym entuzjazmem przyjęli ten gest. Ich okrzyki nie brzmiały już wrogo, tylko jakoś rytualnie… oficjalnie i radośnie.  
Smuga nareszcie spojrzał na niego i mruknął półgębkiem:  
\- Dwie wiadomości, dobra i zła.  
\- Dawaj tę złą.  
\- Nie mogę, zła wynika z dobrej… - zawahał się i dodał jeszcze ciszej – Zrób to co ja, chyba bez tego nie pójdziemy.  
Wilmowski nie rozumiał, ale i on delikatnie rozciął sztychem noża wnętrze dłoni. Jego gest przyjęto jeszcze radośniej.  
Mówiąc coś bezustannie, wojownicy ruszyli z powrotem ku zaroślom. Jednak nie wszyscy, część wyczekująco patrzyła na białych intruzów swego świata.  
Smuga kiwnął na niego głową i Andrzej bez większego namysłu ruszył posłusznie z nim za Indianami.  
\- W największym skrócie – szepnął podróżnik, nachylając się do niego – Obserwują nas od tygodnia. Kręciliśmy się koło ich wioski i chcieli nas zaatakować. Ale widzieli jak wczoraj zabiłeś jaguara… naradzili się i uznali, że zostałeś wysłany tutaj jako obrońca.  
\- Że co? Powiedz im, jak było i…  
\- Widzieli. Jaguar nękał ich wioskę od dawna. Są pod wrażeniem tego, że zabiłeś go w środku nocy przy pomocy „grzmiącej włóczni”. Chcą podziękować…  
\- Powiedz im, że nie ma za co i niech idą z Bogiem. Gdzie oni nas niby ciągną?!  
Smuga powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie jest propozycja z gatunku tych, które można odrzucić – wyjaśnił cicho, ledwo poruszając ustami – Urażenie ich byłoby dość lekkomyślne.  
Wilmowski nie pochwalał przemocy, ale szczerze mówiąc wizja utknięcia w wiosce tubylców średnio mu się uśmiechała. Opór jednak wydawał się bezcelowy.  
\- Mówisz, że zdziwił ich karabin. Czy to możliwe, by nie spotkali dotąd białego człowieka?  
Smuga nagle lekko się uśmiechnął, skinął głową.  
\- Jesteśmy, Andrzeju, w samym sercu dżungli. Dalej na mapach są już tylko Andy. To biała plama. Jak najbardziej mogli kryć się w gąszczu dość dobrze, by nikt z konkwistadorów do nich nie dotarł lub zrobił to nie dość boleśnie.  
\- No ale chyba nas nie zjedzą, co? – syknął Wilmowski, bo choć chętnie poznałby inną kulturę, to obawy miał całkiem poważne, widząc uzbrojonych po zęby Indian.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- To nie ludożercy, tylko rybacy i myśliwi. Uprawiają też ziemię. Ich wioska jest za wzgórzem, w jakiejś w kotlinie. Zapewne tak dobrze schowana, że bez przewodnika nie idzie jej odszukać.  
\- Pchamy się na własne życzenie w dzicz.  
\- Tylko na uroczystość przebłagania ducha – odszepnął Smuga uspokajająco, jakby nie rozumiał, że jego słowa wcale jakoś wybitnie kojące nie były.  
\- Na co takiego?  
\- Na – podróżnik machnął lekko ręką – Później. Na razie nie mówmy już. Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów. Nie dotykaj broni. Oni nie chcą nam zrobić krzywdy.  
Andrzej westchnął bezgłośnie, ale niewiele mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji. Kryjąc niepokój, zerkał co jakiś czas na idących szybkim, miarowym krokiem Indian wokół nich.  
\- Ty mnie, Janku, do piekła zaprowadzisz kiedyś.  
Smuga posłał mu lekki uśmiech, zupełnie tym stwierdzeniem nie urażony. Nie odpowiedział, w ciszy szli pod górę, przedzierając się przez tętniący życiem gąszcz dżungli.   
Gdy pomimo upływu czasu wojownicy nie okazywali po sobie wrogości, geograf nieco oswoił się z nową sytuacją. Uważniej przyjrzał się otoczeniu, doceniając egzotyczne piękno zarośli i szukając odruchowo w gałęziach drzew tych pohukujących gdzieś hen nad nimi ptaków.   
Uśmiechnął się z odruchowym zachwytem, gdy wąska droga przez gąszcz zawiodła ich nad skraj malowniczego wodospadu. Masy wody z rykiem opadały w wąską gardziel krętej rzeki, która niknęła pod ciężkimi od owoców i liści drzewami, zwieszonymi gałęziami tuż nad jej tonią.  
Indianie powiedli ich nad wodospad, wybierając starannie drogę w pozornie niemożliwych do przebycia plątaninie lian i zwałach pokruszonych skał.  
Tam grzbiet wzniesienia kończył się nagle, ucięty przepaścią opadająca wprost w dżunglę. Ale wojownicy skręcili gdzieś między załomy głazów. Wilmowski na chwilę otrząsnął się z podziwiania widoków, obejrzał się wokół siebie za Smugą.  
Napotkał jego łagodny, pełen zrozumienia uśmiech.  
Jak wspaniałym między nimi było to, że nie musiał nic mówić, a Smuga i tak rozumiał, co myślał akurat Andrzej.  
Nie wydawał się ani odrobinę zdziwiony tym, jak ukryte przed intruzami serce dzikiego lasu oczarowało Wilmowskiego. Skrył uśmiech, gdy pomimo obiecanego milczenia, geograf mruknął ciche: „o!”, gdy oczom im ukazała się ukryta w skałach i dżungli wioska, gdzie krzątali się ludzie.   
Jakby czas tutaj zatrzymał się trzysta lat wcześniej… może nawet jeszcze więcej. Domy tak zmyślnie i starannie wzniesione z darów ziemi i schowane w głuszy, gdzie nikt nie mógł zburzyć tego spokoju, jaki zdawał się panować wszędzie wokół, choć i dżungla nad ich głowami huczała życiem, i samą wioskę też wypełniały głosy, śmiechy dzieci, stłumione śpiewy.  
Smuga zatrzymał się koło niego, powoli przyjrzał się całej wiosce. Uśmiechnął się lekko i ostrożnie stuknął go dłonią w ramię.  
\- Ci ludzie znaleźli nas po to, by podziękować ci za zabicie jaguara – wyjaśnił cicho, bo teraz widział już jasno, że Wilmowski znacznie mniej nieufnie zerkał na Indian – Myślę, że spokojnie możemy im zaufać. Odmowa przybycia na ceremonię byłaby obrazą dla nich i ich tradycji.   
\- A ta ceremonia… każą mi coś robić, czy coś?  
\- Nie, szczerze wątpię. Ceremonia należy do szamana, wodza i potem wojowników. Jaguar jest królem dżungli, więc należy mu się szacunek. Nawet jeśli nękał ich, atakował i zagryzał zwierzęta w okolicy, trzeba przeprosić jego ducha, by nie nawiedzał wioski. Poległ w równej walce z wojownikiem, więc nie będzie się gniewał o to. Ale trzeba go pożegnać.  
\- Do licha, czyżbyśmy trafili na pogrzeb jaguara, którego zastrzeliłem?  
\- Coś w tym rodzaju – zaśmiał się cicho Smuga – Ale spokojnie, stypy tutaj są ciekawsze niż europejskie wesela.  
\- Widziałeś już kiedyś coś takiego? – upewnił się przezornie.  
Smuga lekko skinął głową.  
\- Nie ma powodów do obaw. Po prostu nie jedz, nie pij i nie zaciągaj się niczym bez konsultacji ze mną…  
\- Mówiłeś, że nie są ludożercami… - zaniepokoił się Wilmowski.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie, ujęty chyba tymi rozmyślaniami o różnicach kulturowych.  
\- Tak, ale uwierz mi, że akurat przypadkowe zjedzenie kogoś z innego plemienia jest najmniejszym problemem tutaj. Chodzi mi o halucynogenne rośliny i dym z ziół, które będą palone podczas ceremonii. Jak nie chcesz mieć luki w życiorysie, nie daj sobie nic podać, albo przynajmniej upewnij się, że jestem obok.  
Wilmowski lekko pobladł, szybko skinął głową, zrozumiawszy powagę sytuacji.   
\- Doczepiam się zatem do ciebie na całą stypę.  
Smuga stłumił śmiech, skłonił się żartobliwie.  
\- Służę panu – machnął dłonią – A teraz chodźmy, musimy oddać honory wodzowi, radzie i duchowi jaguara.  
Choć bycie świadkiem ceremonii przebłagania ducha było bez wątpienia czymś intrygująco niecodziennym, nie było wciąż jeszcze sytuacją, której nie mogliby opowiedzieć po powrocie.  
Po prawdzie to Wilmowski zanotował sobie w głowie, że koniecznie musi o tym opowiedzieć ze wszystkimi detalami synowi, gdy już zabiorą Tomka z Warszawy, co zaplanowali jako pierwszą rzecz do zrobienia po powrocie do Europy. Tak, pora była na to najwyższa, więc Wilmowski już cieszył się na myśl o końcu wyprawy badawczej. Miał mnóstwo anegdot do opowiedzenia, a jak wnioskował z obszernych listów, Tomek był bardzo ciekawy świata.  
Więc tak, opowieść o zwyczajach odciętego od cywilizacji plemienia na pewno by mu się spodobała i to bardzo.  
Ale o tym, co zaszło na „jaguarowej stypie”, Wilmowski nie opowiedział nigdy nikomu. Nawet Tomkowi.

Wszystko potoczyło się dziwnie spokojnie…  
Nie zjadł nic podejrzanego, pilnował się bardzo dobrze.  
Nie zostawił Smugi ani na chwilę, znajdując w nim nie tylko chodzącą encyklopedię o zwyczajach Indian Ameryki Południowej, ale i tłumacza, co bardzo ułatwiło kontakt z wodzem, którego ewidentnie zaciekawili dziwni ludzie o jasnej skórze, innych zupełnie ubraniach i uzbrojeniu.  
Wilmowski zapomniał z czasem zupełnie o nieufności, oczarowanym wzrokiem śledził ceremonię, oglądał rynsztunek wojowników i przyglądał się w ciszy zwyczajom szykowania jedzenia, zabawom dzieci czy przygotowaniom do uroczystości.  
I przez cały ten czas Smuga był obok, cierpliwie i z rozbawieniem tłumacząc kolejne rzeczy, ubawiony niektórymi spostrzeżeniami i wyraźnie zadowolony taką odmianą jak zetknięcie z hermetycznym plemieniem.   
Największą ciekawość geografa wzbudziło przyrządzanie potraw i w sumie to Smuga zupełnie się temu nie dziwił.   
Wilmowski zaczął się z niego śmiać cicho, że przyjaciel podchodzi do swej roli jakby chronił go przed otruciem, gdy Smuga sam najpierw przekonał się, jaki napój dano im w tykwach na czas ceremonii. Otrzymał żartobliwie urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Wierz mi, Andrzeju, nie chcesz zaliczyć odlotu po ichniejszym trunku zaprawionym koką i czymś w stylu kadzidła.   
\- A czy ja mówię, że chcę? – Wilmowski ze śmiechem zaakceptował przyzwalający ruch głową, gdy Smuga ocenił, że po tym akurat piciu nie powinno zmieść ich z planszy – Wiesz, jakby Tadek tutaj był, spróbowałby tego halucynogenu na pewno!  
\- Materiał do zapamiętania: nie przepadać z Nowickim sam na sam wśród Indian Ameryki Południowej – skwitował wobec tego Smuga, ale zaraz potem zaczął się śmiać.   
Bowiem Wilmowski rozkaszlał się gwałtownie już po jednym łyku.  
\- O mój Boże…- wydusił, ocierając oczy – Można by tym… zbroję odrdzewiać!   
Smuga starał się przestać śmiać, ale wyszło mu średnio.  
\- Już teraz mi wierzysz?  
\- Zawsze ci wierzyłem – zaoponował cicho Andrzej – Tobie, w ciebie… zawsze.   
Te słowa chyba zmieszały nieco ich obu, bo Smuga niby to z rozbawieniem mruknął:  
\- Więcej nie pijesz.  
A potem odwrócił wzrok na tańczących przy ogniu wojowników, jasno wskazując, że to na tym powinni się skupić.  
Wilmowski porzucił więc ten temat, powoli sącząc bardzo ostry w smaku, cierpki napój z tykwy, przyglądał się coraz szybszym, fanatycznym ruchom tańca nad płomieniami.  
Monotonnie dudniąca muzyka bębnów, ciche śpiewy i klaskanie zlały się z wirem barw, gdy ogień rzucał fantastyczne odblaski na miedziane, pomalowane ciała wojowników wokoło, którzy kręcili się coraz szybciej… coraz bardziej stapiali się z mrokiem nocy, a blask przyciągał ich tylko na chwilę, niczym ogromne ćmy.  
Bębny przyspieszyły, cały świat przyspieszył bieg, gdy taniec porwał kolejne osoby, dotąd klaszczące w kręgu wokoło wojowników. Płomienie wirowały, gnąc się w rytm uderzeń w bębny i coraz mniej zrozumiałych, śpiewających głosów.  
Wszystko się rozlało.   
Wilmowski powoli przetarł oczy.  
Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że Smuga coś do niego mówił, dopóki dłoń nie oparła się o jego ręce.   
\- Andrzeju…  
Głos był odległy, był gdzieś w tle, po za tym barwnym wirem i muzyką, która przybierała na sile i słabła, uderzając niczym fale oceanu, popychając ich gdzieś w pustkę z każdym delikatnym ruchem, monotonnie, nieprzerwanie, ostrożnie… płynnie…  
\- Andrzeju! – powtórzył głos nieco wyraźniej.  
Coś szorstkiego dotknęło jego twarzy, wsuwając obcą, pachnącą roślinnie rzecz pomiędzy zawarte mocno wargi.  
\- Nie jedz tego, schowaj pod język i poczekaj.  
Liść był mdły w smaku, z czasem jednak stał się gorzki, otaczając martwotą całe usta i odbierając oddech.  
Krzywiąc się, Wilmowski odetchnął głęboko, dużo przytomniej patrząc wokoło. Napotkał zatroskane wyraźnie spojrzenie.  
\- Widzisz mnie?  
_„Siedzisz może pół metra ode mnie, jak mam cię nie widzieć?”_ – chciał odpowiedzieć mu Wilmowski, ale język skołowaciał mu cały od tego dziwnego liścia.  
Powoli skinął więc tylko głową.  
Smuga wyraźnie się uspokoił, pokiwał głową i dopiero wtedy zabrał rękę, dotychczas mocno trzymającą jego obie dłonie.  
\- Jesteś zmęczony drogą, dawno temu coś jadłeś i za szybko wypiłeś coś, co jest stanowczo za mocne na tutejszy upał i pusty żołądek – wyjaśnił powoli, dużo dobitniej wymawiając słowa niż zwykle.  
Wilmowski powoli odzyskał pełną wyraźność obrazu.  
Powoli wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Co to…? – spytał, z trudem poruszając ustami.  
\- Koka – Smuga wzruszył ramionami – Jestem prawie na pewno pewien, że w Europie uznano by ją za narkotyk. Ale stosowana umiejętnie, otrzeźwia umysł. Indianie używają jej też do walki z zawrotami głowy podczas puny i zagłuszania uczucia głodu na wyprawach wojennych.   
Wilmowski bardzo powoli wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Mocne to…  
\- Już możesz wywalić liść. Ale nie pij więcej nic, dopóki czegoś nie zjemy, dobrze?  
\- Nie piję już wcale.  
\- Jeszcze lepiej – orzekł Smuga, który swojego napoju w tykwie niemal nie ruszył, z jakiegoś powodu surowo pilnując się, by nie stracić nad sobą kontroli.  
Wilmowski uznał, że pewnie to za jego sprawą. Chciał móc mu pomóc i to on miał martwić się resztą w razie czego. Uśmiechnął się w myśli. Niedawno odnotował, że podróżnik stał się niemożliwie nadopiekuńczy względem niego, zwłaszcza na tej wyprawie.   
Nie żeby nie było to poniekąd miłe…  
Zerknął na Smugę i znów uśmiechnął się w zadumie.  
Ten człowiek trzymał na dystans cały świat. Tylko nie jego. I choć Wilmowski nigdy wcześniej tego nie roztrząsał, stwierdził wtedy, że to całkiem miłe, być dla kogoś dość wyjątkowym, by ten ktoś zmienił swoje podejście do ludzie właśnie dla niego.  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego, dostrzegł w nich namysł.  
\- Tak?  
Jako, że nie miał mu nic wartościowego czy inteligentnego do powiedzenia w tamtej chwili, Wilmowski tylko uśmiechnął się i nic nie powiedziawszy, pokiwał głową.  
Wrócił do podziwiania ceremonii wokół ogniska.  
Szaman coś recytował, a zebrani wokół niego Indianie z namaszczeniem powtarzali końcówki fraz, niczym jakąś mantrę.  
Wilmowski z zaciekawieniem znów spojrzał na przyjaciela. Nieco zdziwiło go, że Smuga nie musiał odwracać głowy… zamiast na ognisko, patrzył właśnie na niego.  
\- Co mówią? – spytał cicho, gdy podróżnik otrząsnął się z jakiejś zadumy i uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Dziękują duchom za troskę o ich krainy… za pola żyzne, zdolne do upraw… za zwierzynę, która nigdy nie znika z lasów… - Smuga mówił delikatnie, jakoś uroczyście, tłumacząc słowa wojowników. Jakby rozumiał, skąd wdzięczność tych ludzi za rzeczy tak codzienne – Za odwagę, którą im dają, choć świat wokoło jest przerażający. Za mądrość ich wodzów i uśmiech ich dzieci. Za cierpliwość rodzin, które zawsze czekają na powrót z polowania. Za deszcz, który daje nowe życie… za noc, po której nadchodzi dzień. Za mrok, po którym można z radością powitać światło. Za śmierć, która pozwala docenić życie.   
Wilmowski bardzo powoli pokiwał głową, zatopiony w myślach. Nie zauważył, że choć wojownicy mówili dalej, Smuga nic już nie powiedział, patrząc na niego w ciszy.  
Patrzył jak złociste błyski ognia rzucały świetliste, gnące się kształty na zamyśloną twarz Wilmowskiego, ledwo widoczną w mroku. Odwrócił wzrok dopiero, gdy szaman przeszedł do uroczystego spalenia kłów jaguara, wśród świstu piszczałek, dudnienia bębnów i śpiewu zebranych.  
\- Śpiewają, o cudzie jakim jest budzenie się co dzień na tym świecie i pomimo wielu trudów i cierpienia, doczekanie kolejnego wschodu słońca – wyjaśnił cicho po chwili – O szacunku dla każdej formy życia wokoło, bo wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj po coś. I o kruchości życia, która nadaje prawdziwą wartość każdej chwili.  
\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że umiesz tak pięknie mówić – zauważył równie cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Ja… ja tylko tłumaczę – Smuga pokręcił głową powoli.  
Spojrzenie wróciło na niego.  
\- Ale rozumiesz te słowa…?  
\- Tak – odparł cicho podróżnik, nie patrząc na Wilmowskiego bardzo długo, nim dodał – Rozumiem ich – zwrócił powoli wzrok na oczy Andrzeja, nim przetłumaczył ostatnie wersy pieśni – Śpiewają też o sile, która wytrąci włócznię z dłoni najmężniejszego nawet wojownika, ale da mu siłę, by szedł przez mrok. O sile, która spala i rozdziela jednocześnie, która niszczy i daje początek nowemu, która uczy nas jak niewiele zdziałamy sami. Która jest naszą słabością ale i największą potęgą. Która daje nam siłę, by znów wstać…   
Wilmowski długo w zadumie patrzył na uroczystość.  
\- Jean Jacques Rousseau pisał kiedyś o „szlachetnym dzikusie”. Nigdy nie widziałem w tym większego sensu – przyznał cicho – Ale widzę teraz. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkałem mądrzejszych ludzi…  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, Smuga tylko leciutko pokiwał głową, jakby i on w pełni to rozumiał.  
Pogrzeb dobiegł końca, wojownicy powrócili do kręgu zebranych, szaman wygłosił krótką mowę, która przyjęli bardzo entuzjastycznie. Tym razem Wilmowski bez pomocy zrozumiał, czemu. Ta mowa rozpoczęła ucztę dla całego plemienia.  
Niezwykle ciekawy świata wódz usadził obu gości koło siebie i skorzystał z okazji do powypytywania ich o zwyczaje białych ludzi.  
Smuga tłumaczył pytania, pomagał też Wilmowskiemu wyjaśniać niektóre sprawy, gdy ten poniewczasie zrozumiawszy, że nikt nie rozumie jego słów, milkł w pół zdania.   
Podróżnik wskazywał go wtedy ruchem dłoni i spokojnie przekładał te słowa na narzecze, które było ogólnie rozumiane wśród części Indian nad Amazonką.   
Andrzej za każdym razem dziękował mu za to gestem czy spojrzeniem. Smuga bowiem dbał aż za bardzo, by przyjaciel nie czuł się wykluczony z rozmowy. Streszczał mu też swoje wypowiedzi, gdy to on rozmawiał z wodzem.  
Raz jeden tylko Smuga nie przetłumaczył czegoś Wilmowskiemu. Wódz spytał go o coś, z zadumą spoglądając na obu gości. Podróżnik zaprzeczył od razu.  
Znający go bardzo dobrze Wilmowski wyłapał z szokiem pewne zakłopotanie w tonie i minie przyjaciela. A przecież Smuga zdawał się kimś niemożliwym, lub przynajmniej ekstremalnie trudnym do speszenia jakimś pytaniem.  
A jednak, wódz czymś go wytrącił z równowagi. Na dodatek, gdy Wilmowski uniósł pytająco brwi, Smuga szybko pokręcił głową, na znak, że to nic wartego tłumaczenia.  
I to było cokolwiek dziwne… ale Andrzej nie wnikał w to.  
Dał się wciągnąć w pasjonującą rozmowę, chłonął wzrokiem życie wioski wokoło, przyglądał się na nowo wszystkiemu, zafascynowany całą społecznością.  
Nie wnikał, co podano im do jedzenia, wolał w sumie żyć w błogiej nieświadomości, niż roztrząsać jadalność tych potraw, wiedząc, czym były w istocie.  
Z resztą gdyby były czymś ryzykownym, siedzący obok niego Smuga na pewno powiedziałby mu o tym zawczasu. W końcu i tak co chwilę na niego patrzył, jakby upewniał się, że Wilmowski sobie gdzieś nie pójdzie.  
Wilmowski był jednak daleki od pójścia gdziekolwiek. Podobała mu się ta wioska, zwyczaje tutejszych ludzi, podobało mu się nawet – a może zwłaszcza – to, że Smuga nie uciekał od niego ani wzrokiem, ani całym sobą, ani nawet od tematu nie wymigiwał się ani raz, po prostu był obok cały ten czas, tłumacząc mu wszystko, opowiadając, czy śmiejąc się cicho. Był przy nim. Dla niego.  
Nigdy wcześniej chyba nie miał wrażenia, by byli ze sobą tak blisko. Jakby w gruncie rzeczy, pomimo obecności plemienia wokoło, cały ich malutki świat skupiał się właśnie na nich.  
Choć to uczucie było zupełnym szokiem, było też szalenie miłe.  
Wilmowski uważniej przyjrzał się towarzyszowi, gdy ten zaczął coś cicho tłumaczyć wodzowi.  
Było mu coraz trudniej zebrać myśli, gdy cały świat wokoło pulsował ciepłem ognia, zapachem dżungli, wonnym dymem, gwarem rozmów i cichym brzęczeniem bębnów, które ponownie odezwały się jakoś niedawno.   
Oparł dłoń na przedramieniu Smugi, by zwrócić jego uwagę. Od razu poczuł jak ten zadrżał lekko, odwrócił się gwałtownie.  
\- Wyjaśniłem mu tylko, żeby nie wliczali nas w korowód. Zrozumiał, nie ma problemu do obaw.  
Wilmowski z niezrozumieniem uniósł brwi, ale nie otrzymał czasu, by zapytać o coś więcej.  
Ucztujący powoli przesuwali się ku ogniu, dużo spokojniej, trzymając się za ręce grupkami, które chyba były po prostu rodzinami. Rytmicznie nucąc coś na początku cicho, z czasem coraz głośniej i donośniej, ruszali w tańcu wokoło ogniska.  
Wódz ze swą rodziną też wstał.  
Do korowodu dołączyli wszyscy z plemienia, nucąc melodyjnie i klaszcząc w rytm. Dzieci świstały na drewnianych piszczałkach, kobiety miały na kostkach bransoletki, które przy każdym szybszym kroku wplatały się w melodię rytmicznym szelestem.  
Wilmowski z uśmiechem przyglądał się temu przez chwilę. Potem zerknął na Smugę. Tylko oni dwaj zostali w półmroku.  
\- A my? – spytał wyczekująco.  
Smuga słabo się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wyjaśniłem, że nie będziemy w tym uczestniczyć.  
\- Czemu?  
Uśmiech podróżnika zrobił się niedowierzający.  
\- A… ale co czemu…? Znaczy, jeśli chcesz dołączyć, myślę, że to dla nich żaden problem…  
\- A ty? – dociekał bez zmieszania Wilmowski.  
Swą chwilową, beztroską śmiałość zrzucił na karb tutejszego alkoholu i rozluźnienia rozmową. Cóż, czasami nawet i on postępował spontanicznie, dobra?  
Ale Smuga chyba miał inne zdanie na ten temat, pokręcił głową słabo i zmuszając się do uśmiechu, odparł:  
\- Ja spasuję.   
\- Czemu? – Wilmowski bez śladu zrozumienia patrzył tylko na niego. Zdziwiła go ucieczka spojrzeniem, a potem niemrawe wzruszenie ramionami. Ale szczerość w tym ruchu była śladowa, a przekonanie do swego stanowiska jeszcze mniejsze.  
_„A ciul z tym wszystkim!” –_ zawyrokował w myśli Wilmowski, chwilowo niezbyt świadomy swych kroków.  
Dopił resztę z tykwy jednym haustem, a potem złapał rękę Smugi, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.   
Twarz podróżnika pobladła, z jawnym przerażeniem wydusił:  
\- Nie, nie, nie! To zły pomysł!   
Próbował się chyba postawić, ale ruch Andrzeja był szybki i zdecydowany, poderwał go na nogi mimo oporu.  
Smuga cofnął dłoń.  
\- Nie, poważnie… - pokręcił głową chaotycznie – Zły pomysł.  
\- Dlaczego? – Wilmowski nie czuł żadnego skrępowania, patrząc w jego oczy.   
Czego niby miałby się wstydzić? Spędził z nim przeszło pięć lat wzajemnie ryzykując dla siebie życie. Znał go. Ufał mu. Czuł, że nigdy nie był bezpieczniejszy niż przy nim. Doceniał go, podziwiał. Tęsknił za nim, gdy ten mu znikał. Szukał go odruchowo, gdy miał z czymś problem. Żył z nim. Dlaczego nie miałby teraz uznać go za swą rodzinę w myśl obyczajów tej wioski?  
Ale Smuga naprawdę wyglądał na przerażonego. Przestał próbować uwolnić rękę, ale powtórzył raz jeszcze, cicho, z gorzką pewnością w głosie:  
\- Andrzeju… naprawdę… będziesz potem żałował… puść mnie.  
\- Nie będę. Czemu miałbym?  
\- Jesteś pod wpływem…  
\- Nie jestem, mam pełną świadomość swych czynów.   
\- Mhm – sceptycyzm w głosie Smugi zaczął go drażnić.  
Jakby podróżnik był pewien, że gdyby Andrzej był całkowicie trzeźwy, nigdy nie zaproponowałby mu dołączenia do korowodu.  
Niby dlaczego tak uważał?  
Ta myśl irytowała go znacznie bardziej, niż powinna. Z niecodzienną pewnością spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, ruszając krok ku ogniu.   
Mina, postawa i wzrok Smugi wyrażały skrajne niedowierzanie, może nawet zwątpienie, czy to w ogóle dzieje się naprawdę i czy Wilmowski aby na serio…  
Więc Andrzej pokazał mu jednoznacznie, że tak, oczywiście, myśli o tym jak najbardziej na serio.  
Pewniej ujął jego dłoń.  
\- Czego się boisz…?  
\- Trzeźwego ciebie pojutrze, jak sobie o tym przypomnisz – mruknął kwaśno Smuga.  
Wilmowski roześmiał się cicho.  
\- Uwierz mi, że gdybym na trzeźwo miał okazję, skłoniłbym ciebie do zatańczenia ze mną już dawno.  
Smuga miał minę, jakby świat chwiał mu się przed oczami. A że Wilmowskiemu świat chwiał się rzeczywiście, ten jakoś nie bardzo się tym przejął. Zdecydowanie ruszył jeszcze krok, nie puszczając jego dłoni.  
I Smuga za nim poszedł, powoli, jeszcze z obawami. I właśnie chyba te widoczne wyraźnie obawy zmotywowały Wilmowskiego, by z leciutkim uśmiechem ruszyć dalej… powolutku, krok za krokiem, ku tańczącym, śpiewającym ludziom…  
To, że szedł ku ognisku było jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, które pamiętał z tamtej nocy. Reszta była jakby zamglona… z pewnymi przebłyskami, które umiał przywołać wyraźnie.  
Jak cichy śmiech Smugi, gdy nie umieli dogadać się co do rytmu kroków, jak to, że dłoń przestała mu uciekać, że zawarła się coraz pewniej…   
Że śmiali się obaj z czegoś, czasami tylko oczami, które pomimo tego tłumu wokoło, odnajdywały się wciąż pośród innych ludzi, pośród świateł. Oczy, które wciąż wracały do siebie.  
Pamiętał, że Smuga się z czasem rozluźnił, że nawet zaczął mówić… że oburzonym lekko śmiechem zareagował na okręcenie go z zaskoczenia wokół własnej osi.  
Że potem trzymali się za ręce, gdy korowód się rozsypał, krążąc wokół ognia chaotycznie w rytm bębnów. Że pośród mroku nocy był jakiś spokój, ciepły, cichy pomimo muzyki, jakiś egzotyczny, pachnący dżunglą i ostrym zapachem ziołowego dymu.  
Cała noc spowita była wonną, gęstą mgłą, przez którą był w stanie dojrzeć tylko kilka strzępów.  
Rozmowy, tak były potem rozmowy. Ale nie pamiętał o czym.  
Pamiętał, że trzymał Smugę za rękę.  
Pamiętał, że ani raz nie został odsunięty.  
Pamiętał, że tańczyli potem w mroku, gdzie nie było już ogniska, przed małą chatynką, gdzie wódz przydzielił im miejsce do spania.  
Pamiętał, że chyba Smuga ani na chwilę nie odpłynął. Że to on dał znać wodzowi, że oni idą już spać.   
Może dlatego, że martwił się o wyspanie się Wilmowskiego przed dalszą drogą, może sam był zmęczony, może miał dość tłumu.  
Tak, to ostatnie na pewno, bo wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zniknęli w mroku przed chatą.  
Ale na pewno nie miał dość obecność Andrzeja.   
I to Wilmowski pamiętał doskonale… pamiętał, jak ich oczy cały czas wracały do siebie spojrzeniami. Pamiętał, że Smuga z lekkim zaskoczeniem odnotował, że objęto go w pasie ramieniem, gdy zasunął za nimi miękką skórę w charakterze zamknięcia chatki.  
\- Andrzeju…  
Wilmowski objął go ramionami, przymknął lekko oczy i bez wahania wtulił głowę w jego bark. Było mu ciepło… dziwnie lekko i ciepło, tak przyjemnie miło…  
\- Zamknij się – mruknął cicho, kołyszącym ruchem ciągnąc go za sobą po pomieszczeniu.  
Po krótkiej chwili wahania ramiona szczelnie zamknęły się na nim, wtulając go bliżej i zdecydowanie przytrzymując.  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się sennie, nieprzytomnie dość, gdy wyczuł równie delikatny, harmonijny ruch ku sobie.  
Nie wiedział, czy słyszy wciąż przegłos bębnów, czy raczej to serce bije mu tak głośno. Ale wiedział, że jest ciepło i tak miło w tym mroku, w którym widział tylko jego oczy, gdy podniósł powoli głowę, by ich spojrzenia mogły się spotkać.  
Pamiętał, że jeśli się zawahał, to tylko na króciutką chwilkę, nim przesunął dłoń na jego kark i zdecydowanie przyciągnął jego głowę do siebie. Pamiętał, jakie to było uczucie po raz pierwszy go pocałować… a było to uczucie po prostu _wspaniałe_.   
Pamiętał zaskoczenie Smugi… pamiętał gorąc oddechu, który mu odebrał, pamiętał bardzo dobrze, że to oniemiałe zamarcie w bezruchu trwało tylko krótki moment.   
Że potem podróżnik złapał go za barki i sam przysunął się bliżej. Jakby wciąż byli za daleko od siebie.  
Pamiętał gorąc zaskakująco przyjemnych, szorstkich ust ocierających się o jego własne, pamiętał ciche westchnięcie, gdy odsunęli się od siebie na chwilę… tylko na mgnienie oka…   
I pamiętał doskonale, że drugi ruch ku sobie wykonali już obaj jednocześnie. Pamiętał, jak wplatał dłoń w ciemne włosy, przechylając go do siebie, zdecydowanie burząc resztki spokoju i swojego, i jego.  
Pamiętał, że zdziwił się żarem, który zdołał obudzić w kimś pozornie tak oschłym i oziębłym.  
Pamiętał, jak delikatnie i zaskakująco czule same opuszki głaskały jego twarz, linię szczęki, włosy i barki. Jak dużo gwałtowniej usta podjęły walkę, gdy wsunął znów dłoń w jego włosy, jak wręcz czuł pękającą pomiędzy nimi granicę.  
Pamiętał, że popchnął go ku ścianie, całując coraz żarliwiej i pewniej. I pamiętał, cholera, tak dobrze pamiętał, że został przyciągnięty bliżej przez błądzące po jego plecach dłonie.  
Pamiętał, że wyraźnie poczuł drżenie wtulonego w siebie ciała, gdy zsunął się ustami na jego szyję, jeszcze ciaśniej obejmując go ramionami, gdy szukał krawędzi jego koszuli…  
Nagle Smuga zdecydowanie odsunął się od niego, robiąc krok w tył i kręcąc głową. I to też Wilmowski pamiętał bardzo dobrze.  
\- Nie… - Smuga pokręcił głową – Nie myślisz trzeźwo. Idziemy spać… nie, przepraszam, nie możemy… nie teraz… nie.  
Głębiej chwycił w płuca powietrze, pokiwał głową.  
\- Przepraszam… - cofnął się nieco, dopiero powoli przyswajając wszystko, co się między nimi wydarzyło.  
\- W porządku… nie… nie przepraszaj… nie masz za co, absolutnie nie masz za co – ciepłe dłonie mocno objęły jego ręce, gdy podróżnik pokręcił głową stanowczo.  
Pamiętał dobrze ich ciepło.   
Pamiętał, że się uśmiechnął… że skrócił znów dystans między nimi, by krótko go pocałować, a potem objąć mocno ramionami.  
Pamiętał, że nie został odepchnięty.  
Że objęto go ciasno, z ufnością i uczuciem.  
Nie pamiętał tylko, czy powiedział mu wtedy na głos coś, co bardzo chciał powiedzieć. Chyba nie… chyba tylko wyszeptał te słowa w myśli, gdy stał tak, wtulony w niego i niewiedzący nic po za tym faktem, że nareszcie trzyma go tak blisko siebie.

Obudził się sam.  
Na dodatek całej reszty nocy nie pamiętał zupełnie. Nieco otumaniony usiadł na ziemi.   
Ostatnim co pamiętał było…  
Oho. Okay… a tak…  
Przypomniawszy sobie, co pamiętał jako ostatnią rzecz, naturalnie zdziwiło go, że obudził się w chatce zupełnie sam.  
Mimo to wiedział, że wcale nie spał równie sam.   
Pełen niezachwianej pewności rozejrzał się po małej chatce, ale po Smudze został tylko koc, którym opiekuńczo okryto śpiącego wciąż geografa.  
Wyszedł powoli, z lekkim niepokojem wyłapując, że Smuga daleko nie zaszedł. Siedział przed wejściem do chatki i kontemplował przestrzeń przed sobą.  
Drgnął na dźwięk cichych kroków, zerknął na niego przez ramię.  
Wilmowski poczuł odruchowo jakiś gorzki zawód, gdy na twarzy przyjaciela momentalnie pojawił się zimny, wyzuty z emocji spokój.  
\- Cześć – rzucił Smuga tak normalnym tonem, jakby wszystko, co wydarzyło się wieczorem, nigdy nie miało miejsca – Wcześnie wstałeś… jak się czujesz? Głowa bardzo boli?  
I kto tutaj miał niby nie pamiętać, co robił?  
Wilmowski ocenił go szybkim spojrzeniem.   
Nie. Smuga pamiętał doskonale. On tylko stwarzał wrażenie, że nic się nie stało. On tylko udawał, że dla niego nic wielkiego nie miało miejsca, nic to nie znaczyło i wcale nie spędził kilku godzin w martwej ciszy rozpamiętując to samotnie przed chatką.  
\- Nawet nie czuję się źle – odparł powoli Wilmowski – I głowa całkiem nieźle. Myślałem, że będzie gorzej, szczerze mówiąc.  
Smuga zaśmiał się słabo, żałośnie nieszczerze.  
\- Czujesz się na siłach ruszyć dziś dalej?  
\- Jak najbardziej – Andrzej usilnie zachował spokój, choć ten bezbarwnie pozbawiony emocji głos nieludzko go drażnił.  
\- Wspaniale, to zjedz coś i…  
\- A ty? – nie dał mu dokończyć, miał nadzieję, że zmusi go tym do uniesienia znów wzroku na niego, ale się nie doczekał.  
Smuga tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- Mnie nic nie jest.   
\- Czyli się zbieramy?  
\- Mhm.  
\- To dobrze – Wilmowski nawet nie drgnął z miejsca.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się cicho Smuga, także się nie ruszywszy.  
Andrzej z namysłem dobrał słowa, gdy znów się odezwał:  
\- Janku, my zamierzamy o tym ze sobą porozmawiać?  
\- O czym? – Smuga nareszcie podniósł na niego wzrok.  
Wilmowski przez chwilę nie dowierzał, powoli przekrzywił głowę i utkwił w nim znaczące spojrzenie.  
\- Serio? – spytał kwaśno.  
Coś musiało być dość groźnie przekonywującego w jego spojrzeniu, bo Smuga szybko stracił swój udawany spokój.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, wstając i powoli kręcąc głową – Tak, oczywiście… porozmawiamy… jeśli tylko chcesz…  
\- A ty nie chcesz? – akurat w tamtej chwili Wilmowski nie przestawał dziwić się na każdym kroku.  
\- Dla mnie sytuacja jest jasna – odparł spokojnie Smuga.  
Wilmowski pogubił już się zupełnie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie wypiłeś dużo, ale w tym klimacie i zważywszy skład trunku, mogłeś stracić kontrolę. Nie twoja wina, niczyja. Może moja, bo pozwoliłem ci to wypić. Było, minęło. Ode mnie nikt się niczego nie dowie, możesz być spokojny. Nie widzę sensu tego rozkopywać.  
Wilmowski normalnie już umarłby ze zmieszania, kuląc po sobie uszy i wycofując się, gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że no spoko, stary, nikomu nie powiem, że po pijaku całowałeś się z najlepszym przyjacielem, luzik, mur beton, nikt nic nie wie.  
Ale to nie był _ktoś_. To był _Smuga_. Bardzo miernie udający obojętność Smuga, który naprawdę powinien zostać uświadomiony, że osoby bliskie mu wiedzą od razu, gdy sili się na kłamstwo.  
\- Nie pocałowałem cię, bo nie myślałem trzeźwo.  
\- Mhm – nareszcie wyłapał u niego zmieszanie.  
\- Niczego nie żałuję. Zrobiłbym to dawno temu… gdybym tylko miał pewność… że nie wybijesz mi zębów.  
Słaby, wymuszony uśmiech.  
Wilmowski powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Pozwól sobie przypomnieć, Janie, że umiem wyczuć, kiedy kłamiesz, że coś jest ci obojętne. Jakoś od trzech lat posiadam też umiejętność wyczytywania z twoich oczu tego, czego mi uparcie nie mówisz.  
Automatycznie spojrzenie zwróciło się do ziemi.  
Wilmowski łagodnie wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, poczekał chwilę, aż nieśmiało druga ręka oparła się o jego palce.  
\- Więc… - zawiesił głos na chwilę – Myślę, że naprawdę powinniśmy ze sobą o tym porozmawiać.  
\- Racja – mruknął niemrawo Smuga – Czyli może jak wrócimy do…  
\- Może na przykład teraz? – podsunął łagodnym tonem propozycji, którym równie dobrze mógłby rozważać kwestię wyboru obiadu – Tak teraz, że teraz, dokładnie w tej chwili.   
Jeszcze mniej przekonane mruczenie.  
\- Zatem słucham…  
\- Możemy wrócić do środka – podsunął, źle kryjąc rozbawienie tą rozmową.  
\- Hm?  
\- No, wiesz, Janku, mnie to wszystko jedno. Jeśli wolisz, żebym tłumaczył ci, że cię kocham, a potem pocałował przy tych wszystkich wpatrzonych w nas ludziach, dla mnie to żaden…  
\- Oj, zamknij się – warknął Smuga i pierwszy schował się do chatki, mijając go szybkim krokiem. Zamarł w pół kroku, odwrócił się powoli i spytał niemal szeptem – Ty mnie… co?  
\- No i właśnie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać – uśmiechnął się szeroko Wilmowski – Naprawdę sądzisz, że pocałowałbym cię tylko dlatego, że wypiłem jakąś indiańską wódkę i zżarłem liścia, który prawie sparaliżował mi gębę? Że dlatego wyciągnąłem cię do tańczenia…? I spałem przytulony do ciebie – tonem dygresji dodał – taką mam nadzieję, ale za to głowy nie dam.  
\- Masz słuszną nadzieję – odparł Smuga z miną jakby mu kazali ogłosić prawny zakaz używania ironii w wypowiedziach do istot ludzkich – Jesteś… hm… całkiem wygodny.  
Wilmowski już nie stłumił cichego śmiechu, pokiwał głową.  
\- Miło mi.   
I choć dobrze wiedział, że czeka go jeszcze bardzo długa, wyjaśniająca wszystko rozmowa, już w tamtej chwili czuł się, jakby wygrał coś wspaniałego.  
Bowiem rzeczywiście od tamtej chwili otrzymał do losu coś, co przerosło jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia i o co nigdy nie starczało mu odwagi zawalczyć.  
Hm. Dzięki więc niech będą losowi za tę wioskę i taneczną stypę po jaguarze. Naprawdę się takiego czegoś nie spodziewał...  
Spodziewał się jednak, że teraz cały jego świat wywróci się do góry nogami. I wtedy, siedząc w chatynce, w zapomnianym przez wszystkich zakątku, trzymając mocno w dłoniach ręce Smugi, wiedział na pewno, że jego życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

****

Kapitan Nowicki po długiej chwili namysłu, poważnie ruszył przed siebie, potrząsając włócznią w rytm uderzeń w bębny. Szedł równym, głębokim krokiem… powoli, dostojnie…  
Na trzecim kroku delikatnie unosząc się i patrząc w bok.  
Oczy wszystkich zwrócone były na niego. Powoli dołączył do niego Palący Promień z żoną, usilnie próbując naśladować kroki marynarza, któremu w udziale przypadł zaszczyt rozpoczęcia tryumfalnego tańca na koniec uczty powitalnej.  
Zdławiony śmiech…  
Sally rozejrzała się, bo zupełnie nie rozumiała.  
Siedzący obok niej, Tomek zgiął się, niemal płacząc ze śmiechu. Smuga otwarcie parsknął, z opóźnieniem stłumił odgłos swoją dłonią. Jeden Wilmowski bohaterskim wysiłkiem zachował powagę, kiwając głową w takt i patrząc na tańczącego wokół ogniska Tadka.  
Kolejni Apacze podłapali rytm, włączając się do tryumfalnego pochodu…  
\- O co chodzi…? – Sally zupełnie nie pojmowała, co wszystkich tak bawi, zwłaszcza, że Zbyszek i Natasza ruszyli za Tadkiem i korowodem, całkiem płynnie dopasowując się do melodii. Zupełnie jakby wiedzieli, jak się to tańczy.  
\- Wiesz, co oni tańczą? Co zaczął Tadek? – wydusił ze śmiechem Tomek, ledwo dobywając głosu.  
\- Nie…  
\- To polonez – wyjaśnił Wilmowski, widząc, że nikt po za nim nie zdoła się wysłowić – Narodowy taniec polski.  
\- O mój…  
\- No tak, oczywiście, że Tadziu musiał coś odwalić – Wilmowski westchnął z udawaną rezygnacją – Dobrze, że nie oberek, bo by nas Czarna Błyskawica więcej nie zaprosił, jakby sobie połowa z nich nogi połamała…  
Śmiali się chwilę cicho, patrząc na coraz dłuższy korowód.   
Urażony brakiem ich zaangażowania, Tadek zamachał do nich w pewnej chwili, a Zbyszek nawet na nich zawołał.  
\- Tommy! Ty mnie mam nadzieję zamierzałeś nauczyć tego, tak?  
Tomek niepewnie skinął głową.  
\- Tak?  
Sally podała mu dłoń, w jednoznaczny sposób określając, że skoro tak, to najwyższa pora ku temu. Tomek śmiejąc się, skłonił się przed nią, ujmując rękę żony.  
Zerknął przez ramię.  
\- Na wasz udział nie ma co liczyć, co?  
Smuga z uśmiechem zerknął na Wilmowskiego, ten lekko parsknął. Porozumieli się wzrokiem, a potem obaj z dziwnie tłumionym rozbawieniem pokręcili głowami. Mieli wszechwiedzące, odległe spojrzenia pełne wyjątkowo nie pasującej ich wiekowi skrywanej radości, że coś wiedzą, ale nie powiedzą.   
Tomek naprawdę nie rozumiał, co ich tak bawiło.

No ale cóż...  
Przecież każdy podróżnik przeżył kiedyś na wyprawie coś, o czym nikomu nie opowiadał.  
Nawet jeśli minęło już niemal osiem lat od tamtego czasu i cały jego świat wyglądał zupełnie inaczej dzięki tej jednej chwili na wyprawie, o której nie opowiedział nikomu nigdy w całości… 

**Author's Note:**

> Ostatnia scena jest niejako parafrazą sceny z 9 tomu, gdzie Tadek Nowicki tańczy poloneza w Afryce, po tym jak zabił lwa i plemię uznało go za bohatera. Tutaj po prostu "Faraonowie" nigdy się nie wydarzyli, a cała banda na wakacje popłynęła z Brazylii do Nowego Meksyku, spotkać się ze starymi znajomymi.


End file.
